Princess and the Pauper: HTTYD Style
by BlueMonica
Summary: Barbie's Princess and the Pauper AU. Two identical girls were born, a princess and a pauper on the same day. Years later, trouble arrives to the kingdom as it goes bankrupt and Chief Dagur sets an arrange marriage for his sister. Unknown to him, his advisor Drago set a plan against the royal family. Can the princess and the pauper stop this plan before it's too late? Own nothing.
1. Prolong

**Prolong**

Long ago and far away, in a village kingdom of Vikings descendants, on the Archipelago something amazing happened, at the very same moment, two identical baby girls were born.

One a baby princess, the Chief and Chieftess as well as her older brother (first heir) adored her, Lady Heather would only have the finest. The second baby girl was named Astrid, her parents loved every bit as the royal family did with their daughter, but they worried. They were so poor, how would they care and raise their beautiful daughter.

Many years went by, the Chief and Chieftess had passed away leaving Dagur as Chief and Heather learning her duties and in her studies as second heir, while Astrid worked long and hard as a blacksmith for cruel Sir Savage in his forge.

With lives so different, it's no surprise that the princess and the pauper never met, but fate decreed they would.

It all started with the royal mines and boar pits in the woods, Chief Dagur went to check on them only to find that the gold had ran out and the boars had gone missing. Chief Dagur was shocked with nothing else to trade, the village had gone bankrupt.

How was he going to tend to his villager? The Chief had to come up with something quick to save his people, but what? That is when it struck him, a village kingdom nearby on the Island, lives a young rich chief who is seeking a wife.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Singing_ _**Both Singing**_

Lady Heather was at her dress fitting with her black hair and green eyes reflecting the dress the servants were making. A servant came running in with a scroll in his hand, "We are late, late, late. We have 20 maximum 22 minutes for your royal fitting. And then its move, move, move- your speech at the Historical Society. After that we have to rush and I mean rush," as the servant talked reading the scroll he has, rolled all the way to the bottom, shocking a silver cat and looked up to her owner, Heather. When the servant continued reading the list, Heather walked away dismissing them.

" _All my life, I've always wanted_

 _to have one day just for me_ ," Heather sang,

" _nothing to do and for once_

 _know where I need to be,_

 _with no lessons, lords or lunches_

 _or to-do lists in the way_."

She walked around imitating what she always had to do.

" _No one to say when to eat_

 _or read or leave or stay!_

 _That would be the day_."

At the village, in a forge is where Astrid is doing her work singing with her blonde hair in a braid and blue eyes, wearing a pale blue dress in an apron on, working in the forge with three other worker, the twins, male and female with long blonde hair and a short black haired muscle man.

" _All my life I've always wanted_

 _to have one day for myself._

 _Not waking up with a pile of work_

 _on every shelf_."

As she singed, her bluish cat was following where ever she goes.

" _With no hems in need of pounding_

 _and no metal in the way._

 _No new weapons with thousands of designs to carve in!_

 _And no debt to pay!_ "

One of the workers heard a door open upstairs and feared the man coming down, "Sir Savage."

Then a medium size man with a nasty scowl got in front of Astrid saying, "What do ya think I'm running here? A cabary?"

"I would have said a debtor's prison," she mumbled, but not low enough.

"Keep laughing, ya'll be working for me fa another 37 years," Savage had replied turning to leave, leaving Astrid shocked.

"But I've already paid more than half," she protested.

"There's an interest, isn't there? Ya parents should have thought of that before they borrowed so much," he replied not caring at all, as he got to the top of the stairs.

"They did it to feed me!" she shouted at him, wanting to grab her own axe and hurt him.

"Their mistake," he stated before slammed the door shut.

Astrid then turned around,

" _What would it be like to be_?"

She started as Heather was singing the same lines,

" _(What would it be like to be), Free (Free)!"_

" _Free to try crazy things_."

" _Free from endless I owe you!_ "

" _Free to fly_."

" _Free to train_."

" _And to marry whom I choose_."

Heather continued singing as she looked at her royal tutor, a husky blonde male, at the garden.

"I'm really sorry, sis," Dagur said as he came up to her in his brown shirt with armor chest and silver pants and a crown on his head as well as a royal shield on this back, "but you do know it is vital you marry Chief Hiccup. It is the only way to take care of our people."

"I know, it's my duty," she replied trying not to show how upset she is.

Laughing deranged, "Look sister, another engagement gift," as a servant came up to them holding a present. As Dagur attended to the gifts, Heather wondered off continuing to sing.

" _You would think that I'm so lucky._

 _That I have so many things,_

 _I'm realizing that every present comes with strings_."

She singed playing with a ribbon string from a present in a pile.

" _Though I know I have so little,_

 _My determinations strong._ "

Astrid singed while doing tricks with small knifes,

" _People will gather around_

 _to see my skills and songs_!"

She made impressive moves around the other workers.

" _Can we come along?_ " they sang pausing from their work in the forge for a bit.

" _Now I fear I'll never be_ ," Heather started.

" _Soon I will forever be_ ," Astrid singed.

" _ **Free!**_ " Both facing outside looking at the sky.

" _ **I close my eyes and feel myself**_

 _ **fly a thousand miles away.**_ "

They singed while walking outside grabbing their favorite rose on their balcony.

" _ **I could take flight,**_

 _ **but would it be right?**_

 _ **My conscious tells me stay!**_ "

" _I'll remain forever royal_ ," Heather sang.

" _I'll repay my parent's debt_ ," Astrid singed determined.

" _ **Duty means doing the things**_

 _ **your heart may well regret**_."

" _But I'll never stop believing_."

Heather held on to her rose having hope.

" _He can never stop my scheme_ s."

Astrid stated singing holding on to her rose.

" _ **There's more to living than gloves**_

 _ **and weapons and designs fancies!**_

 _ **In my dreams, I'll be free!**_ "

* * *

Deep inside the royal mines, there are two men, one black hair average man and a bald muscular man, digging in the mines, until the black hair male look inside the cart to find a rock inside it. As he took it out, "Now what idiot left this in here?" He asked turning his partner.

"Oh, that would be me," the other man replied smiling.

"Let's go through this again, shall we? We are stealing gold. Is this shiny?"

"No."

"Valuable?"

"No."

"Going to make the boss happy!?"

"Uh, no."

"Focus Ryker, that's what you need. That and a brain," the man told him as he tossed the rock, missing the view of what inside when it cracked open.

A noise was suddenly heard coming up to where they were. "Shh," the two men quickly blew out the lantern they were using and hid inside the cart they had and waited.

After a few seconds, a huge man with a nasty scar on his face in fancy clothing as well as a silver left metal arm walked in holding a lantern and looks inside the cart. "Well hello," he welcomed smiling wickedly.

"Master Drago! What a surprise, you here early. Hoped you has a nice journey," Drago rolled his eyes at Ryker as the other man was doing the same. That was until Drago's huge black dog came up to the cart and started barking, startling them back inside the cart.

"What did you find, Viggo?" Drago asked.

"Here is the last gold from the royal mines and all the boars are now gone from the boar pits and the woods. There is nothing left," Viggo said proudly getting out of the cart holding the gold in his hand for Drago.

"Yeah, because it's all yours!" Ryker replied laughing as he got out as well.

"Yes!" Drago exclaimed as he grabbed the gold from him. "It's very much mine. Finally."  
" _I've been bowing, I've been scraping,_

 _I've been lying like a rug_."

Drago sing harshly.

" _And for 10 long years I've had to pay my dues._

 _But today I'm escaping_

 _For the last gold has been dug._

 _It was waiting there so how could I refuse?_

 _I'm returning home a hero,_

 _who's discovered mighty wealth,_

 _and what better husband could a princess choose?_

 _I'm the suitor who will suit her._

 _Bringing the kingdom back to health_

 _and I'll wear the crown for how could I refuse?_ "

Drago mimics on how he envision of what will happen with a smile.

" _Raise every glass and rouse every cheer!_

 _Praise that the reign of Drago is here_ ," he continued singing,

" _Master in charge all that I see, all hail me!_

 _And by marrying the princess,_

 _I get all that I desire,_

 _like a moat an ermine coat and palace fuels._

 _Even though she treats me coldly,_

 _it's a sign of inner fire._

 _For inside she's thinking 'How can I refuse?'_ "

"Right except for one small problem, Drago," Viggo said.

"That's Prince Drago, to you," he retorted.

"Right except Chief Dagur had already planned marrying Lady Heather to the Chief of Berk," he told him trying to sound brave and not a coward.

"What? Making a decision without me? Who does he think he is?" Drago cried out outrage, holding Viggo and Ryker by the neck.

"Uhh, the Chief," Ryker answered.

"Why you, yak for brains!" Drago shouted at him.

"Well he is the Chief. He's got the crown and the shield, sits in the fancy chair when not training," Ryker continued as Drago got more angry then tossed the two away.

"Enough! _No, I won't let go!_

 _This peasant son will turn and run_

 _because the reckless royal chose another foe!_ "

Drago stopped singing when he suddenly got an idea.

"Ah…., _it's…... a …. temporary setback,_

 _a momentary loss,_

 _but conveniently my ego doesn't bruise_."

As he sang getting his plan ready with the other two dancing along,

" _At the moment I get back,_

 _I'll show them who's the boss._

 _You can bet you bullion on_

 _there'll be no 'I do's.'_

 _Yes the princess will go missing_

 _and the Chief will say 'goodbye'_

 _then I'll find her,_

 _bring her back and make the news._

 _Chief Dagur will be so grateful,_

 _he'll pledged you to her_

 _and I'll humbly tell him,_

' _How can I refuse?'_ "

" _Yeah_ ," Ryker sang.

" _When the ceremony's over._

 _I will rise and take the throne._

 _And that nitwit Heather can kiss my shoes._

 _For the kingdom and castle_

 _will be mine and mine alone._

 _If the crown should fit,_

 _then how can I refuse?_ "

Drago shouted still singing and dancing with the other two as background dancers.

" _So get ready with the roses_

 _and stand by with the champagne._

 _When you've got a brilliant plan,_

 _you never lose._

 _Yes before the chapter closes_

 _I'll be as big as Charlemagne._

 _It's a thankless job,_

 _but how can I refuse?_ "

" _ **How can I refuse!?**_ "

Drago sang laughing with his two henchmen.

 **Hello everyone! This is my somewhat new time writing a story. I have another account at Wattpad and decided to put it here. I will be posting this story at least once a week. Give reviews and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day inside the castle, a silver cat, whose fur looks very shiny almost looking like knives, was sleeping on a chair, her tail laying against it. At the other side of the room, a giant black dog gets ready to pounce, more particularly on the cat's tail. The dog pounces, but misses the tail when it's yanked up suddenly, the cat opening its green eyes smiling at the dog's failure.

"Enjoy it now sister because it won't be yours for much longer," the dog said getting up and turn facing her.

"Oh please, having delusional again, B. Wilder?" the silver cat replied with an eye roll at the black dog.

"Let's just say the throne soon will belong to my master, Drago, and when anything belongs to him, err so perfecto, belongs to me," B. Wilder smiled then snarls at the cat.

The cat startled starts running with the dog running after her giving into a small chase. She avoided him by jumping onto a cabinet suddenly, making the dog run into it when he failed to stop.

"Ouch, did you lose a tooth, B. Wilder?" the cat asked.

"My tooth, no, no, not my tooth, agh," B. Wilder cried startled, looking to a mirror seeing his shiny silver tooth still there at his left upper jaw. He relaxed and glared at the silver cat.

"Oh you better hope you have nine lives, Windshear," B. Wilder growls then started barking at her again, making her run away. "Because you're going to need them all!" he shouted barking and continue chasing after Windshear.

* * *

Later in the day a carriage arrives at the castle, inside the carriage a bald man with two missing limbs, a left hand replaced by a hook and right foot replaced by a wood peg, in a fancy attire of a brown tunic and coat with brown and red pants inside announced to the guard, who approached to the carriage, "I am Ambassador Gobber of Berk, arrived at da request of da Chief."

When the guard left, he turned to the other man next to him asking, "Chief Hiccup, are ya quite sure about this?"

"I am, Gobber," Chief Hiccup disguised as a servant wearing a red coat and pants with a white shirt and a red hat covering his face replied.

* * *

At Heather's room, Heather, wearing her normal silver dress with some parts actually made of metal, is studying at her desk with her double axe she received as a present from her brother on her 15th birthday, hidden underneath and a horn that her father had given to her before he passed on her waist, until a knock was heard.

"Come in," she called out. When it opened showed Fishlegs, the royal tutor wearing a brown and white shirt and brown pants with his blonde hair combed to the back.

"Fishlegs, just in time. I classified this as iron pyrite, pretty but not really considered valuable. Commonly known as Fool's Gold."

"Well done, Lady Heather," he replied half-heartily with a half disguised sadness with the news he has to give her that affects him and unknowningly to her as well.

"'Lady Heather?' Why the sudden formality? It's just me," Heather said as she stood up to face him. After for so long he has tutor her, Fishlegs had always called her by her name only.

"I have been sent by your brother to tell you that the ambassador from Berk has arrived, apparently with a gift on behalf of the Chief," he told her.

"The ambassador," Heather said with distress, "He's here already?" She turned around upset with the situation happening.

* * *

On the throne room, "On behalf of, uh, Chief Hiccup present you with this engagement gift to you," the disguised Chief said to Chief Dagur.

Chief Dagur accepted the gift, opening it to find silver object shaped as a gronkle dragon in a necklace, "Ah ha ha ha, this is amazing! Thank you Ambassador, my sister will be quite pleased," Dagur chuckled his what everyone considers his maniac laugh.

As soon as Chief Dagur said that, the disguised Chief turned to look at a portrait of Heather that was in the room.

"We will need to set a date of da wedding so we can get ready, if ya don't mind, Chief Dagur," Ambassador Gobber said to Chief Dagur, who took a moment to think.

"How about in a week from today, plenty of time."

"Aghh! Next week?" Drago exclaimed seeing what little time he has for his plan to take action, but when he saw everyone looking at him, he chuckled nervously.

"Ah, what a wise and important decision, my Chief." He said to get them from seeing that there is anything wrong.

"Excellent, I will, uh, send for Chief Hiccup so he will be able to meet his new bride," Ambassador Gobber said after almost exposing Chief Hiccup to everyone. Not that any of them noticed.

* * *

Windshear is admiring a silver necklace on her, which was meant for Heather from Chief Hiccup as Fishlegs went to the balcony where Heather is at, staring at the garden.

"Look at them, so happy. So free and able to do whatever they want," Heather said as she looked at two girls at the garden walking around and talking feeling like they are at home. She turned to Fishlegs asking, "What do you think Chief Hiccup will be like?"

"I'm sure he will be… suitable," he responded, not quite sure what to say.

"I know it's the right thing to marry him, but sometimes I wish- well you know," Heather said uncertainly before she turned around feeling self-conscious.

"Apparently he is a lover of music and inventions, he plays two different instruments the guitar and the piano along with his inventions the flyer suit 11 and the Inferno," Fishlegs said, trying to cheer her up. Seeing it was not helping he came up with another idea.

"Heather," he called to her. When she turned back to him, he said, "You are going to need your cape."

"I am? Why?" Heather said confused.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, I hope you are liking my story so far. Leave reviews and follow the story to see what Fishlegs have in mind.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

 **Hey guys, I just want to thank for your encouraging words. And I'm so sorry for updating so late, I got distracted with college class starting soon. Enjoy!**

" _Singing"_ **"** _ **Both singing**_ **"**

* * *

Fishlegs is riding on the carriage, driving the horses and when he looked back inside the carriage, Heather and Windshear popped up looking at the village from inside the carriage. As Heather wears her cape and the hood up.

When they came to a stop in the village, Fishlegs got down and opened the door for Heather letting her out.

"There is nothing like some fresh air and a change of scene," Fishlegs said to Heather as he helped her get down.

"If only it was that easy," Heather smiled as she took his hand. "Come on, Windshear," She called to her cat as they start walking around the village, not noticing the giant black dog underneath the carriage as he got out with a few struggle, following them.

"It's feels so good and so nice to be outside the castle walls. Nobody even knows who I am," Heather said with joy. "So which one is your house?" she asked Fishlegs.

"It's more of a room actually, we couldn't afford a house," he answered.

Heather stopped to face him shocked, "Oh, I didn't mean-," she started.

"I know," Fishlegs told her with an understanding nod. He continued by pointing to a location. "Third floor to the right and I have all my studies there."

They started walking again with Windshear following, along with B. Wilder stalking them.

When they passed by a flower stand, Fishlegs picked a silver rose sniffing it before giving it to Heather, "A perfect example of a Moonlight Blossom."

"My favorite," she said as she accepted the flower, "but you knew that." She smiled as they continued.

"Hmm, what is that amazing smell?" Heather said as she turned to the source of the smell, looking at a stall that was on sale for the food.

Fishlegs smiled saying, "I will be right back." And started walking to get them both food.

Heather smiled at Fishlegs when he walked away, as she did, she noticed a family closing their business and home before leaving depressed making Heather feel guilty _._ They are Viking descendants for Thor's sake! She needed to help them somehow.

That was until she heard singing not far away.

" _Like the birds that fly_

 _in the morning light_

 _or a butterfly in the spring._

 _When your spirit rides on the winds of hope,_

 _you'll find your wings_ ,"

At the center of the hall is Astrid singing to gain money while doing tricks with her axe as her bluish cat holding the tin can collected the coins being tossed in their direction.

"Let's go listen, Windshear," she told her as Windshear meowed and walked with Heather.

" _For you're always free to begin again_

 _and you're always free to believe._

 _When you find the place_

 _where your heart belongs-_ ,"

Astrid was suddenly rudely interrupted as Sir Savage came right up to Astrid with a scowl on his face.

"Caroling?" Sir Savage sneered, making the crowd go away seeing that the performance was over. The axe, Astrid had tossed in the air fell right behind them barley missing them.

"Sir Savage!" Astrid exclaimed as she looked to her cat with the coins.

Savage then grabbed the tin can from Astrid's cat as she started squawking at him. He started collecting the coins from the can as Astrid tried to get it away from him. "Hey, I earned that!"

"And you owe me, did you really think you would earn a living as an axe thrower and singer?" Sir Savage laughed, before he growled. "Get back to work girl, or there will be trouble." When he turn and left, he tossed the tin can right behind him.

Astrid sighed frustrated at the situation she is in, wanting to hit Sir Savage in the head with her axe. As she grabbed her axe in a tight grip and then the tin can, but as she was holding the tin can more coins were dropped inside. "What a beautiful song," Heather said.

"Thanks, my mom taught….. it…. to… me…," Astrid trailed off as they looked at each other and took their hoods off.

"Whoa!" Astrid gasped as Heather smiled at her. And Windshear and the bluish cat looked at each other in greeting.

"We could be sisters," Heather said as they looked at each other's feature.

"What's your name?" They both said at the same time, laughing as they did.

"You first," Astrid told her.

"Please, call me Heather," she replied.

"'Heather?' You have the same name as the princess," Astrid said.

Laughing nervously, "Well..." Heather looked at her shyly.

"Ohh," Astrid understanding right away, "I'm Astrid, your ladyship," she bowed. "Aren't you supposed to be inside the castle?" she asked as they started walking.

"I'm savoring my first and last taste of freedom before getting married next week. To a total stranger," Heather said as she breathed in the air again before getting upset.

"At least you're not an indentured servant," Astrid told her trying to make things bright for her.

"Indentured servant?" Heather asked confused as Astrid nodded.

" _If I liked to have my breakfast hot,_

 _than Sir Savage will make me pay,_

 _and then I'll have to fetch the eggs myself._

 _And the barn's mile away_ ," Astrid sang.

" _It's cold and wet,_

 _and still I get an omelet on my plate,_

 _but in my head I'm in the woods,_

 _training hard and doing my best._ "

"Really?" Heather asked surprised.

"Yeah, but it's alright I'm used to it and you?" she assured.

"Well….," Heather turned a bit embarrassed.

"Well…?" Astrid asked.

" _If I want some eggs, I ring the bell_

 _and the maid comes running in_ ,"

Heather sang imitating the maid and Astrid playing along getting some imaginary food,

" _And she serves them on a silver tray_

 _and she brings the cookie tin._

 _And while I eat, she rubs my feet._

 _The strolling minstrels play,_

 _but I rather be in my library studying_

 _and practice my axe all day_."

"You have an axe, too?!" Astrid exclaimed, not expecting the princess to have one, despite the whole kingdom and village being Vikings descendants.

"Sure do, it was a present from my brother," Heather replied as she took out her axe from where she hid it on her dress.

" _I'm just like you_ ," Astrid started as she singed, using her axe to make a point.

"You are?" Heather questioned.

" _You're just like me_ ," she continued.

" _There is somewhere else we'd rather be._

 _Somewhere that's ours,_

 _somewhere that dreams come true._

 _Yes, I am a girl like you._

 _You've never think that is was so,_

 _but now I met you and I know._

 _It's plain as day as the sky is blue._

 _That I'm a girl like you_."

She finished with Heather following along dancing and matching her skills with their axes.

"So you're a singer and axe thrower!" Heather awed.

"No, I work at Sir Savage's Hel- oh I mean Forge of War," Astrid said.

"The weapons Sir Savage has are so cool!"

Pointing to the double axe on Heather's hand, "I made that axe you're holding," she told her with pride.

"You made this?" Heather said shocked, looking at her axe. "It's amazing, the designs look so complicated."

"Oh, but it isn't really," Astrid reassured.

" _I first pick a metal from the damp_

 _and then I start hammering down._

 _I put it in the water_

 _and it turns into an axe_."

She sang imitation what she does in the forge.

" _I use my axe, without the shacks_."

Heather sang while also imitating practicing using her axe with the shacks off her dress.

" _And practice in my room_."

" _ **And imagine life without the strife**_

 _ **of an unfamiliar groom**_."

They both singed back in reality.

"But I would never abandon my brother that way, I wouldn't want to disappoint him," Heather said when they finished, looking down.

"I completely understand," Astrid replied, thinking about her parent's debt with Sir Savage.

" _I'm just like you_ ," Heather begin singing with her axe flipping around.

" _I think that's true_ ," Astrid followed along.

" _You're just like me_."

" _Yes, I can see_."

" _ **We can take responsibility**_ ,

 _we carry through (we carry through),_

 _ **what we need to do.**_

 _ **Yes I am a girl like you**_ ," they sang.

" _I'm just like you (I'm just like you)_ ,

 _you're just like me (you're just like me)_.

 _ **It's something anyone can see,**_

 _a heart that beats (a heart the beats)_

 _ **a voice that speaks the truth.**_

 _ **Yes I am a girl like you.**_ "

They finished as they put away and hide their axes.

"It's amazing, except for our hair and eyes. We could be twins," laughing as they both put their hoods, laughing again.

"What about this birth mark?" Heather asked as she put down her shoulder strap, revealing a razor whip dragon on her shoulder.

Astrid did the same to hers to find nothing, "Hmm, I guess not."

"Here you are, my Lady," Fishlegs said coming up to them, only to drop the cups as he stared at both Astrid and Heather in shock.

The girls both started laughing at Fishleg's reaction, looking at each other.

"It's incredible," Fishlegs laughed. Meanwhile B. Wilder starts getting close when seeing Windshear.

He then started barking and chased after Windshear, when she took off after hearing and recognizing the barks to get away.

"Windshear!" The bluish cat not like what was happening, squawked like a bird and started running after them. "Stormfly!"

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry again for updating late. Hope you had enjoyed it, leave reviews and follow to see how Windshear escape B. Wilder.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back, and its my birthday today! Offically turning 19! And starting college again today.**

 **Anyway that doesn't matter, lets continue with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

B. Wilder was barking and chasing Windshear with Stormfly trying to keep up. Windshear dodges the people and carts while B. Wilder crashing into it, but still running for her. When the cat couldn't keep up too exhaust from the day, it looked up at the houses and smiled seeing a short cut.

The chase continues, Stormfly follows jumping from roof to roof, until Windshear came to a dead end and couldn't find another escape. "Look who's a long way from the palace," B. Wilder grinned seeing her trapped.

"Don't get any ideas, there's a lot about me you don't know," Windshear hissed threateningly.

"I'll take my chances," He scoffed and got low to attack, but before he could the bluish cat jumps in between them.

"I'm warning you, back off!" Stormfly shouted revealing a female voice causing the dog to dismiss the feline as a threat to another prey.

"Or you'll do what? You'll spit a hairball at me?" B. Wilder asked mockingly.

That wasn't until Stormfly started squawking, startling him. While he was distracted, Windshear went up to a stink bucket and knocked it down to the black dog. B. Wilder ended up running off when he couldn't get it off, knocking down or hitting against anything that got on his way whimpering trying to find his way back without his eye sight.

"Well that was quite impressive sound you have there, what is your name?" Windshear said, coming up to Stormfly.

"My name's Stormfly," she answered. "And yours, I've never seen you around here? You alright?"

"It's Windshear and I'm okay thank you. I don't think we are from the same circle, but I think we can change that. Friends?" she responded.

"Friends."

"Oh there you are," Heather said as the two girls grabbed their cats. As they did, Windshear meowed while Stormfly squawked.

"Did your cat just squawk?"

"Uh, she had her style all on her own," Astrid replied sheepishly when they turned to see the carriage being brought up to them.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but we should be heading back," Fishlegs said as he opened the door to the carriage.

"One day you must show off your skills at the skills at the palace and voice," Heather said to Astrid.

"Really?" Astrid replied shocked, but excited.

"I'll send someone for you."

"I'll be at Sir Savages'," Astrid smiled.

"Goodbye Astrid, I won't forget," Heather said as the carriage started moving.

After Astrid put down her cat on a barrel, she waved back, "Goodbye." After they had left, Astrid turned to her cat, "We made amazing friends today, didn't we?" she said to Stormfly and she squawked agreeing with her, "Come on girl, let's go home."

* * *

That night, Heather fell asleep on her desk and Windshear was sleeping on her cat bed that was besides Heather's bed. It wasn't until she heard a noise that woke her up. She opened her eyes to see a toy mouse crawling outside of the room.

Seeing a toy mouse going by, she got up saying, "I may be deinty, but I'm still a feline." She gave chase to the mouse going all the way down stairs through the palace.

When she finally caught it at the back entrance of the palace, she ended up trapped in a box. Startled, she started meowing and two figures showed up revealing Viggo and Ryker.

"Yes! We did it, let's go," Ryker said.

"Come here," Viggo motioned him. When he got closer, Viggo banged him in the head.

"Our job is to capture the princess. Not. Her. Cat!" Viggo exaggerated as he pointed to Windshear in the box, who is still meowing.

"Right," he replied before asking confused, "Why did we get the cat for?"

"Allow me to demonstrate, dimwit," Viggo said, before going to the box and started shaking it causing Windshear meow loudly. The meowing reaching to Heather, who woke up finding Windshear missing.

"Windshear?" Heather got up quickly hiding her axe in her dress and started looking for her. "Windshear! Where are you? Windshear! Come here girl, come here kitty."

Heather continued to follow the meows coming from her cat, until she found her trapped in the box outside. Windshear started meowing rapidly trying to warn her about the two goons.

"Windshear?"

As she went to remove it, she noticed shadows coming up behind her. When she turned around the last thing she saw was a giant sac aiming at her.

Deep in the woods showed a cottage, a door opened with Viggo throwing Windshear outside before closing the door behind him.

"Ohh, you are mistaken if you think you will get away with this. And that certainlty wasn't called for!" Windshear cried as she got up from the ground and glaring at the door.

An old black horse attacked to a cart outside of the cottage, who saw the whole thing after being awoken. "Are ya okay? What's with all the noise?" he asked annoyed, risking to be scratech so he wont show that an irritated feline with sharp claws scares him, nope its just so she wont ruin the rest of the night.

"No, I am NOT okay. My mistress is inside with two hooligans and I don't know what to do to help!" Windshear cried before calming down and asked, "Who are you?"

"Ma name's Alvin," he answered.

"Nice to meet you, Alvin," she greeted half-heartily with the situation still going on. "I'm Windshear."

Inside Heather is trying to open the door shouting, "I command you to unlock this door!"

"Yes, your ladyship," Ryker said about to do it before Viggo spoke up.

"'Yes your ladyship' ha-ha," Viggo mocked before stating at Ryker, "We're in charge."

"Right, I knew that."

Heather continued to try and find a way out, while Windshear and Alvin are at the window watching unable to do anything. "I can't believe they won't let me in there. My lady needs me."

"Their boss will let her out sooner or later," Alvin assured so he can be left alone.

"What boss?" she questioned.

It wasn't until another sound of hooves was heard, "That boss," Alvin replied using his head to point to the 'boss' approaching revealing Drago to Windshear, making her gasp and hide behind Alvin's neck.

Drago knocked on the door with Viggo opening it, "Signed, sealed and delivered, Master Drago," Viggo said bowing with pride.

"Does she know I'm behind this?" he questioned.

"Not a clue," Viggo replied.

"Good, keep her here until the wedding with Chief Hiccup is canceled. Then we'll see whom the princess will marry," Drago sneered before leaving laughing with joy as Viggo went back inside and closed the door.

"Ugh, he is nasty," Windshear said with disgust as she watched him leave, "Just like his dog."

Looking up, she asked Alvin, "Think you could get me up to the roof?"

Groaning because he wants to go to sleep, "Not quite sure, it's too high up," he said while looking up as well.

"You can do this, trust me Alvin," Windshear said encourage before walking to his rear, "just count to three."

Snorting irritated, he started counting and when he got to three, Windshear struck her claws at Alvin's rear causing him to buck her up to the roof.

"Thank you, Alvin," she told him as she headed to the chimney. "A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do," she told herself before jumping into the chimney towards the room where Heather is, covered in ashes.

"Windshear?" gasped Heather.

"This was worth it, so I'm simply not going to look at myself," Windshear told herself then curled up.

* * *

 **Let's go Windshear, Show that girl power! I hope you guys are enjoying the story, leave reviews and follow the story to see how Dagur will react with Heather missing and how Drago is going to cover it up.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey people I'm back! Sorry for the late update, and just too clear things yes this is based on the Barbie movie and sorry but Toothless won't appear much in this story. Also this story is apparently being reported, but you can't please everyone can you?**

 **Now that the drama is over, let's go to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning at the castle, Chief Dagur went into Heather's room. "Heather! Hey sis, where are you?" Dagur called out with Drago by his side, but not finding anyone.

"That's strange, where can she be? She wasn't at breakfast," he continued looking confused, not noticing the sly look Drago had on his face behind him.

"Isn't there something on her desk maybe, Chief Dagur?" Drago asked as he guided him to the desk finding a folded paper note on it.

"Hmm, it's a letter to me," Dagur murmured as he opened and read the paper.

"What!? It says she ran away!" Dagur shouted, while Drago gasped playing along on his part.

"Just so she doesn't have to marry Chief Hiccup. No!" He turned around distressed at the thought he caused his own sister to run away by herself. He can feel himself losing control of his anger. The whole castle knows about Chief Dagur getting deranged time to time even with his parents still alive and Heather was the only one to help him get through them.

Noticing some shiny rocks on Heather's desk, "Well this is absolutely dreadful," he said as he hide the 'gold' rocks in his pockets, turning to Chief Dagur.

"I want soldiers and search parties out there now! I don't want my sister to be harmed!" Dagur shouted, his veins popping out a clear sign he is about to break something real quick.

"I'll send the search parties right away, I'm sure she couldn't have gotten far," Drago assured the Chief.

Forcing himself to calm down, he turned to this advisor, "Drago, you have been a huge help. What would I do without you?" as Chief Dagur said that, Drago's smile grew bigger.

* * *

"Well, this is an outrageous!" Ambassador Gobber shouted as soon as he heard the news in the throne room with Fishlegs, Drago, Chief Dagur, and 'Servant' Hiccup.

"The most grievous insult!" he continued.

"My sister tends to do crazy things time to time. I'm sure we'll find her," Chief Dagur said on his throne chair, silently glad he bought her the double axe, knowing she would use it if she's in danger. Even though other people were saying it's not right for her to have one, mainly Drago.

"I just don't understand," Fishlegs said, "why would she run away?" After all, she was willing to marry Chief Hiccup for her people.

"Why don't you see for yourself," Drago said passing the note to Fishlegs.

"'Lilac'?" Fishlegs murmured after he finished reading, "where did you find this?" he asked Drago hesitantly, he has always been afraid of him with how huge he is, despite also being almost as big as him.

"On Lady Heather's desk," Drago waved off.

Not quite trusting him and with more courage, "Perhaps I should help you look for her," Fishlegs told him sternly.

"Why don't you stick to your books," Drago sneered as he took the note from Fishlegs. "School boy, that'd be fun." with that Drago took off laughing as Fishlegs watched him go.

"'Lilac?' Heather would never sent at her stationary with 'Lilac.' It was always 'Rose'," Fishlegs said to himself, coming up with a plan to find out what Drago is up too, but he will need help. And he knows just who to ask.

* * *

At the shop of Sir Savage, Savage was polishing some weapons when he noticed a fancy carriage coming up. With a smile on his face as Fishlegs walked in, "Welcome sir, if you are looking for weapons, trust me. You would only find the finest at Sir Savage's."

Fishlegs turned to him asking, "If I may, I would like to speak to one of your blacksmiths, Miss Astrid?"

To say that Sir Savage is surprised is an understatement.

"I can't believe it! The princess sent for me! I'm going to perform at the castle with my tricks! Me!" Astrid cried outside in an alleyway with Fishlegs trying to talk to her.

"Actually I-."

"But I'm not ready, I have to practice!" she continued.

"If I can just-."

"I better change my dress, oh, what am I talking about, I only have one dress," Astrid stopped herself, "Wait, isn't that why you're here?"

"I'm sorry, but no." After making sure no one else is around Fishlegs told her. "The princess is missing and I need you to help me to find her."

"Me? What can I do?"

"I need you to pretend to be Lady Heather," he said making Astrid gasp.

"Are you out of your mind?!" she questioned while keeping her voice down.

"Just listen. I believe that Drago, the Chief's advisor, has taken her off somewhere so the royal wedding can be canceled."

"That's terrible."

"If you pretend to be Lady Heather, just for a short while. I can trick Drago into revealing where he is hiding her," Fishlegs told her nearly begging her to help.

"Me, pretend to be royalty?! I could be thrown to prison or worse," Astrid responded not quite sure to do it.

"As can I, but-," Fishlegs stopped himself.

"She's in real trouble, isn't she?" Astrid asked, with Fishlegs nodding to her question. She thought back to the conversation she had with Heather.

"A girl like me," she said to herself before turning to Fishlegs, "Count me in."

That afternoon, Fishlegs is riding the carriage looking back inside to see Astrid and Stormfly popping their head up to the window hiding in the carriage. They both look up with Astrid wearing her cape and hood up, looking at the castle. "Would you look at the size of this place."

They had reached inside the castle and went to Heather's room without anyone noticing. Once inside the room they looked at a portrait of Heather, looking between the picture and Astrid, Fishlegs commented, "The likeness is extraordinary!"

"Except for my hair," Astrid replied putting down her hood showing her blonde hair and subconsciously touching it.

"I had thought of that," Fishlegs said going inside a closet.

As Fishlegs left, Stormfly went to the bed and started jumping and letting out a few squawks. "Stormfly," Astrid laughed, before having a thought. She then jumped to the bed, making Stormfly turn and run. "Nice," she commented.

Fishlegs then came back with a box. "A dark head in a box." He pulled out a black wig as Astrid stood up.

When she put on the wig, right away she looks a lot like Heather making Fishlegs smile and she had the bangs cover her blue eyes.

"Ah, Fishlegs, we have one teeny tiny detail," Astrid said as she blew a part of her blonde hair away, "I don't know a thing about being a princess."

Smiling, "Leave that to me."

* * *

 **Another chapter finished! With nothing else to say, leave reviews and follow the story to see how the training of being a princess for Astrid will go.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A new chapter! And I'm late again, I blame nobody but myself and my college classes for keeping me busy.**

 **Just a side note, in one of Dagur's deranged episodes in his earlier life in this story, his eye sight is no longer that great, so he wears spectacles time to time to look at people and read better. Other than that lets the story continue!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

" _Singing"_ _ **"Both singing"**_

"Everything we need is in this book of etiquette," Fishlegs said putting a big book on the stand with Astrid a few feet from him holding a paper and charcoal.

"Let's begin. No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering, or frittering allowed," he started off as Astrid took notes while thinking all these rules were ridicules, "stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud," he continued as he move to a table of utensils.

" _To be a princess is to know which spoon to use_ ,"

Fishlegs sang while picking up a specific spoon to show Astrid.

" _To be a princess is a thousand pairs of shoes._

 _To maintain a regal gait._

 _Leave the parsley on your plate and be charming,_

 _but detached and yet amused._ "

" _To be a princess is to never be confused_."

He continued to show her what to do with posture of how the royals act in public.

" _Do a pile and never fall,_

 _don't ever stray from a protocol._

 _All through the day_

 _there's just one way you must behave._

 _Do keep a grip and never crack,_

 _stiff upper lip and arch your back,_

 _bend from above and_

 _always wear your gloves and wave_."

Fishlegs gave more demonstration on how to act around the public with Astrid mimicking,

" _Shoulders back and tummy in_

 _and pikey out and lift the chin_

 _and slowly turn the head from side to side_."

" _I see now!_ " Astrid singed following along, though a bit irritated with all the rules to follow.

" _Breathing gently, stepping lightly."_

He continued while guiding Astrid to the closet.

" _Smile brightly, nod politely,_

 _and never show a thing_

 _you feel inside. Glide._ "

Before he pushed her into the closet with the doors closing.

Moments later she come out with a bluish mix with red dress and Stormfly did a double take to recognize Astrid. Fishlegs continued explaining what to do while singing.

" _To be a princess is to always look your best._

 _To be a princess is to never get to rest,_

 _sit for a portrait never squirm,_

 _sleep on a mattress extra firm._

 _Speak and be clever never at a loss for words,_

 _curtsey to every count and Lord_."

" _Learn how to play the hop harpsichord,_

 _sing lullabies and always harmonize in third_ , _**thirds**_ , _**thirds**_."

Fishlegs soon drifted off to Heather's portrait getting off track,

" _And she has beautiful eyes,_

 _your spirits rise_

 _when she walks into the room._ "

" _I see_ ," Astrid commented smiling when seeing the love in Fishleg's eyes.

" _Doors close and the chemistry grows,_

 _She's like a rose! That's forever in bloom-_ "

When his voice cracked a bit, he cleared his throat before continuing with the lessons and Astrid following along while singing as well.

" _Do a pile and don't (ever, ever, ever fall),_

 _never show dismay (and be there when people call)._

 _Be prepared whatever royal life will bring._

 _Do keep a grip and don't (ever, ever, ever crack),_

 _take a dainty sip (never ever turn your back)._

 _There's a time and place and way for everything_."

Taking the crown that was in the room and putting it on Astrid's head,

" _To be a princess is to never make your bed,_

 _to be a princess is to always use your heeeaad!_ "

"Whoa!" Astrid then fell when she tried dance with her wig falling off. Fishlegs just smiled at her for trying before a horn in the castle went off.

* * *

Around that time, Ambassador Gobber closed his watch with his only hand stating, "That's it then, due to the disappearance of Lady Heather the wedding to Chief Hiccup is canceled." Leaving Chief Dagur to sigh depressed and Drago smiling in the background.

"Chief Dagur wait!" Fishlegs cried out, entering the throne room while opening it. He paused after seeing everyone staring at him before clearing his head and going along with the plan. "May I, uh, present Lady Heather," he said as he bowed by the door waiting for Astrid to come out.

"Sis?" Chief Dagur asked waiting and hoping for her to come in as well as leaving Drago gaping when 'Lady Heather' walked in. Stormfly watched everything by the door, hiding. As Astrid walked to where Chief Dagur is, she fell suddenly before getting back up and continue walking.

Laughing his deranged laugh as he went to hug her, "Heather?! Your back! Where have you been sis, I've been lost without you!" Nobody had noticed Fishlegs take Chief Dagur's spectacles before standing straight again.

"I'm sorry, I should have not run away," as soon as she said that, it made Drago confused on what was going on.

"Never do that again, Heather!" he said before hugging her again. Astrid was smiling nervously, but 'servant' Hiccup hadn't noticed as he looked at her.

"I still say we cancel the wedding," Ambassador Gobber muttered. Hiccup then did a fake-cough, making Gobber clear his throat saying, "Yes, but a deal is a deal. The wedding is back on! Chief Hiccup is he-, oh uh, is due. Tomorrow."

"Splendid!" Chief Dagur cheered.

"Uh, tomorrow," Astrid said nervously.

"And then a few short days before the wedding," Dagur said before looking around, "had anyone seen my spectacles?"

"If you'll excuse me," Drago said with hate hardly being disguised in his voice, "I must see to the, ugh, arrangements." As he walked, Stormfly not liking him at all jumped in front of him from the door, giving squawks of alarm at him. It caused Drago to cry out before kicking Stormfly out of the way making her whimper.

"Who let this disgusting creature in here?" Stormfly still giving low squawks and growls at him.

"Is everything alright, Drago?" Fishlegs asked coming up behind him, more confidence in him.

"It soon will be," Drago replied before laughing and taking off.

Stormfly noticed a leaf falling from Drago's boot after he left, sniffing it as she caught Fishleg's attention. "What have you got there, girl?" After examining the leaf he recognized where it's from.

"From a silver fir tree, what's Drago doing in Raven's Point?" Fishlegs puzzled went to go follow him until, "Fishlegs wait!" Chief Dagur called.

"I want to hear all about how you found Heather!" Dagur said as Astrid continued to smile nervously looking at Fishlegs for help.

"Ah, uh, of course Chief Dagur," he replied, having to wait for a while before following Drago.

* * *

At the cottage, Heather finally remembered the axe she had and put it to use, while Viggo and Ryker were playing poker in the living room, arguing on who cheated.

"You mean you cheated!" Viggo shouted.

"Yeah!" Ryker responded before saying, "Uh, I mean no."

"Help! Help! Please help me!" Heather 'cried' out.

Viggo and Ryker quickly got up from the table and headed toward the door.

"Yes your ladyship?"

"What is it?"

"Hurry!" Heather smiled, as the two goons unlocked and opened the door, they got inside only to scream when seeing a white ghost with an axe on its hands meowing ghostly. "Get it quick!"

"You're older, you get it!" Ryker cried pushing Viggo to the front.

"You're closer you get it!" Viggo shouted pushing Ryker to the front before the 'ghost' jumped on them making Ryker squeal.

The axe fell to the ground and Windshear climbed out of the white sheet, leaving the goons busy for a few minutes along with Ryker crying out how the 'ghost' got him.

"Good work, Windshear," Heather said as she got her axe and went outside, before jumping to the cart attached to Alvin urging him to go with Windshear on her side.

Heather had taken off before Viggo and Ryker could grab her. Ryker then waved goodbye after a few minutes with Viggo looking at him annoyed.

* * *

At another part of the forest is Fishlegs on his brown horse, Meatlug, trying to find where Drago went.

Not a moment later, "Let me in, YOU IDIOTS!" Drago shouted angrily pounding on the door making Viggo open the door nervously.

"Ahh, your bossiness, everything's fine. Fine, fine, just fine, ah see you soon," Viggo said turning to close the door, but Drago hold it open and pushed his way in.

"How did she escape?" Drago questioned once inside.

"Who?" Viggo asked, trying to play dumb.

"'Who?' The princess, you idiots, yak for brains," Drago shouted.

"The princess is here, sleeping! Aren't you sleeping, princess!?" Viggo shouted out.

"Huh? OH, I mean yes I'm sleeping," a high-pitched voice shouted from another room.

"Now boss, you don't want to wake her, do you? She's a royal." Viggo said as he tried to seem calm and keep him away, despite Drago already heading to the bedroom.

"Oh she's a royal alright, a royal pain in the behind," Drago sneered before opening the door seeing Ryker in poor make up in bed, with a black rag on his head pretending to be Lady Heather.

"Who interrupted my slimmer?" 'Lady Heather' asked.

Viggo quickly went to the side of the bed whispering to Ryker, "Slumber, you bone-head."

"Slumber right, I knew that."

"Get out of that bed!" Drago shouted yanking the blanket making Ryker squeal 'covering' himself when he is still fully clothed.

Moments later, Fishlegs found and arrived to the cottage to the window in time to hear, "I can figure out how she escaped from ya fools, but why didn't she tell da Chief she's been captured?" Drago questioned before tossing the brothers down after holding them from their necks making them grunt when they crashed to the ground, thinking.

"Something's odd and I'm going to figure this princess puzzle out before I become Chief."

"Chief? Drago?" Fishlegs questioned before accidently knocking down a wood from the window he was holding. Backing up he turned to see Drago running outside to see Fishlegs, "Looking for something, Fishlegs?" he smiled.

"How can you be chief?" Fishlegs questioned, not noticing Viggo or Ryker coming behind him with a sack before it was too late.

"You're the tutor. You're supposed to have all the answers." Drago said as he walked away with his two henchmen taking Fishlegs away in the sack.

* * *

 **Again I am so sorry for the late update, and a fair warning for now on that updates will still be late, but I'm still going to try to update every Monday until the story is finished. Thank you for reviewing and following! Let's find out what happens when Heather tries to go home and how Astrid will adjust to being a princess.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm here! With a late update, but its here. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

" _Singing"_

Heather reached to the castle gate, gesturing Windshear to get closer, the guard on top of the gate shouted, "Who goes there?!"

"Princess… Heather." she shouted weakly from the cold.

Scoffing, "If you're the princess, then I'm the Chief," the guard retorted.

"But I am the princess," Heather protested confused with what is going on.

"Really? Then how come, I just saw the princess eating dinner with the Chief?" the guard questioned.

"What princess?" Heather asked still confused.

"Now move along before I lose my temper," the guard warned.

"You are speaking to Lady Heather! Now let me through-"

"I said move along. Now!" he shouted pointing the spear he was holding at her, making Heather gasped before guiding Alvin away.

Heather went into the village, and stopped right outside of Sir Savage's forge, remembering Astrid saying that she works here. "We'll find help here," She told Windshear and went to knock on the door.

Savage went to open the door laughing from the party he is hosting but stopped seeing Heather, "What are ya doing here?"

"I beg your pardon?" Heather questioned.

A scowl now appearing on Savage's face, "Not anotha word, ya're coming with me," He said before dragging Heather inside the forge with Windshear following, where the other workers were still working. "Not finished yet? If ya'll weren't lazy yaks, those weapons would have been finished by now!" Savage criticized, making the workers upset.

"How dare you speak to them that way?!" Heather said to him, angry with how the workers are being treated in the forge.

"How dare I- How I- How dare I? Just who do ya think ya are?" Savage questioned, his scowl getting deeper.

Pushing off the blanket she had covering her, "Lady Heather."

Savage began laughing, "That's a hoot! Ya got to change more than ya hair to be the princess. Ya know the princess and I are close buddies." As he walked past her and headed towards the door.

"Oh really?" she questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Now shut up!" Savage shouted, "and get back ta work." he growled.

"I'm warning you, if you are going to be treating your blacksmiths this way. We will take our royal businesses elsewhere," Heather stated.

"YA'RE warning me? We'll see ya're attitude changed by morning, ya're not leaving until every weapons is finished, Astrid!" Savage roared losing his temper, before closing the door and locking it.

"Astrid?" Heather questioned before running to the door finding it locked and she couldn't help but groaned annoyed.

"Locked in again."

"Astrid?" A voice behind her said, causing her to glance back and see a blonde female twin, and the other two males, one of them looking like her, behind her, questioning, "It is you, isn't it?"

Heather turned around facing them smiling.

* * *

Later in the night, Heather found a tag showing the title of the forge on one of the weapons, "If Stormfly can come in and out, then your gorgeous Windshear can do it too," the male twin, Tuffnut said. His twin sister, Ruffnut and the other short dark hair male, Snotlout agreeing with their pets of their own, two snakes and Komodo dragon as well.

As Heather put the wrapper inside her horn that she always carried after her father died and connecting it to Windshear, "It's up to you now, Windshear. Take this to the castle, when someone reads the label, it will lead them to here." Windshear went to the window and started walking, a bit startled from the height then what she was used to.

She walked through the village, before she getting startled with all the noise happening around and hid. "This is going to be a long night." She stated before continuing to look around.

* * *

The next morning, Astrid woke up with her wig on, "I thought I was dreaming, but I guess not."

On the cat sized bed beside her, Stormfly also woke up, stretching before she started squawking when a knock was heard at the door.

"Shh, Stormfly, we got to act like you know, we live here, we can't give ourselves away," she told her before composing herself. "Be a princess, be a princess." She clears throat before replying, "Come in," in a deep voice.

The door opened revealing a maid coming in. "Did I just heard a wild bird, my lady?" she asked as she put down the tray on the bed, "Should I call the royal bird catcher?"

"Bird? No ha-ha, everything is fine," Astrid replied still doing a deep voice before looking at Stormfly, who sat on the bed looking innocent.

"Your breakfast my lady," the maid announced.

"Really? In bed?" Using her normal voice again.

"As always," the maid replied not sure why the princess was acting strange this morning.

"Oh uh, yes, of course, thank you," Astrid replied before she looked at the meal before her. "Look at all this food! What some?"

"Oh... uh, I couldn't," the maid said uncertain.

"But there is enough to feed an army, here take some," Astrid said, giving her some bread.

"Why, thank you, um, my lady," the confused maid said, "I'll set your bath, would you like bubbles, mineral salts, or lavender oil?"

Still laughing about how much food she has, "Everything," As the maid walked away to the bathroom.

* * *

"Ya're going to just tell her?" Ambassador Gobber exclaimed to Chief Hiccup at an empty hall, "That ya disguise yarself as a page? Uh, are ya sure that's wise, Chief Hiccup?"

"No, I'm not sure," he responded taking off his hat covering his face showing his auburn hair with two small braids in the back and bright forest green eyes, "but I have to be honest. I think she'll understand, I don't want to marry a stranger any more than she does." He commented as he gave his hat to Gobber, heading to Lady Heather's room.

* * *

In the bath, Astrid is relaxing with her wig off and her hair in a bun enjoying the bath, "Ahh, I may never come out." At the side, Stormfly was making weird noises. "Me-"

"What's wrong Stormfly, are you sick? Something in your throat?" Astrid asked as Stormfly continue to make the noises. "Me-"

"Wait a minute," Astrid said figuring out what she was trying to do, "are you trying to meow?" Making Stormfly nod, "Me- Squawk!" After that failure, she lowered her head upset for being different from other cats.

"Ohh Stormfly," Astrid said sweetly.

" _I can see it when you're feeling low,_

 _you can't hide that from me._

 _You're no status quo, calico,_

 _so why keep trying to be?_

 _Cause you're more than that,_

 _you're a birds-cat_

 _I wish you could see the you I see_."

She singed as Stormfly got down from the tub, trying to meow again. "Me-."

"Hmm no, _I say if you squawk celebrate it_."

Astrid sang as she made bubbles fly around the room with Stormfly popping a few.

" _Make your mark, serenade it._

 _Noah's ark, should have had a cat like you._

 _And if what you are is a strange you,_

 _doesn't mean you should change you._

 _Only means you should change your point of view._ "

There was a knock on Heather's door with Chief Hiccup calling out, "Lady Heather?" going unheard by Astrid as she continued singing.

" _Hey feline, you fetch just fine,_

 _to thine own self be true._

 _You squawks and crows,_

 _the cat's meow is how I know you're you_."

Astrid singed in her robe now as Hiccup stayed at the door listening.

" _You don't need the bows or tiaras,_

 _bid your woes, sayonara,_

 _trust your nose cause it knows all the way to go._

 _When you jump the hills, you're enchanting,_

 _spirit sails when you're panting_

 _when you wail, you're a charming Juliet_."

She singed to Stormfly, kneeling down to her level.

" _There is not one hair of you that I would rearrange._

 _I love you the way you are and that will never change_."

When hearing enough from 'Heather', Hiccup left the room smiling with a plan in his head.

" _That will never change_."

She finished with Stormfly squawking, "That's my girl."

At the forge, "There this one's finished," Heather said with pride lifting up her weapon she was working on, only to see it's uneven. "Uh, sort of." She then went to the fire to fix it.

"Please my lady, you don't have to do this," Snotlout assured her form his works place.

"I can't let you do this, all by yourselves," Heather said, turning to fix her problem, with the other workers smiling at her as they also got to work.

* * *

 **I'm again updating late, I'm getting annoyed with myself because I'm piling everything up. Sorry for the late review.**

 **Thank you for following and reviewing. Continue to follow to see the introduction between Astrid and Hiccup!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update, A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **8**

" _One Singing"_ _ **"Both singing"**_ _Background singing_

Later in the day, Stormfly was taking a small nap on the cat bed as Astrid was pacing in the room with her wig, crown and dress on. "How am I going to do this? Everyone will know that I'm a fake, they'll throw me in the dungeon in two seconds flat. Argh! Fishlegs, where are you? Why aren't you here?"

A knock was then heard and Drago came in. "You look the most beautiful, my lady! Ah!" he greeted as he went up to her. Not liking Drago anywhere near her mistress, Stormfly went right up to Drago and started giving warning cries at him.

Looking down at her with disgust, he asked, "What's this stupid cat doing here?"

"She belongs to me," Astrid replied firmly, daring him to say another rude comment about Stormfly.

"Oh! She's yours, is it? Well my apologies my lady," Drago said, looking at Stormfly as she continues to growl, "Such a birdy-feline. What happened to the other one?"

"Uh, she's around here somewhere," Astrid said, not sure how to make an excuse for it.

"I see, so rare that you're apart," Drago replied with a suspicions in his voice before he continued as he offered her his arm, "the Chief sent me to escort you to meet Chief Hiccup."

Astrid didn't want to be anywhere near Drago, but she really didn't have another choice without raising suspicion.

"Uh, thank you," she told him after a moment hesitation, before he took her to the throne room, with Stormfly still angrily growling at him before following them out, to keep watch and protect her best friend.

* * *

"I appreciate your understanding, Chief Dagur," Chief Hiccup replied after revealing his secret and in his royal attire, a black and brown armor that has a red dragon symbol on his left shoulder and a brown shirt tuck in and showing a metal leg on his left foot, his green eyes showing brightly, doing a bow to Chief Dagur.

"None at all, Chief Hiccup," Dagur dismissed, "I apologize for my sister's little delay on the wedding plans, but everything is back to normal now."

The doors were then opened revealing Drago to introduce 'Lady Heather'. "Hey little sis, come inside I want to introduce you to Chief Hiccup," Dagur greeted as Hiccup walked to Astrid, "He has something he wants to tell you."

When his eye sight was starting to bug him, Dagur started looking for his spectacles only to find nothing. "Ugh! Where are my spectacles?" Dagur muttered annoyed.

"I'm honored," Chief Hiccup bowed to her.

"Um, uh," Astrid hesitated before clearing her throat, "The honor's mine, Chief Hiccup." And bowed to Chief Hiccup.

"Please, just call me Hiccup," He told her.

"Oh call me Ast- uh, I mean Heather, Lady Heather, hehe, that's my name," Astrid said nervously, as she moved her bangs a little, but keeping it over her eyes.

It wasn't until Stormfly started squawking with her paw at her head, meowing a little, telling Astrid that a piece of her blonde hair was showing. Astrid quickly put it away smiling awkwardly as Hiccup went to pet Stormfly, "I hope her squawk is bigger than her bite." Stormfly purred a little smiling at him.

"She likes you," Astrid commented surprised turning to look at Hiccup. Stormfly normally pushing or scares the males that try to make a move on her, Snotlout is prove of that along with other scares he gets from his komodo dragon.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I disguised myself as a page. I wanted to meet you without all this, this ceremony. To get to know the real you," Hiccup told her, feeling self-conscious and the need to explain himself.

"Heh, the real me," she nervously said, feeling a bit guilty.

"Chief Hiccup, why don't you show off your piano skills that the village has been talking about other than your inventions? I know you love music when you are not in the forge," Dagur asked Hiccup as he went up said grand piano in the room.

"You play? And use the forge?" Astrid asked, shocked and feeling joy, while getting the Chief of Berk attention again.

"I will, if Milady agrees to sing with me," Hiccup answered smiling to her.

"Sing with you," Astrid said a bit dreamily before clearing her head, "Ah oh, I couldn't."

"Something tells me, you have a wonderful voice," he said with a knowing smile, before grabbing her hand and guiding her to the piano with Stormfly following with a knowing smile as well.

After Hiccup sat down, he began performing a few tunes but Astrid was nervous to sing when her part came.

"Sing, Heather, I know you can," Dagur encouraged.

Hiccup began the music again and Astrid started singing,

" _Once a lass met a lad,_

' _You're a gentle one' said she._

 _In my heart I'd be glad_

 _if you loved me for me_."

As she was singing, the others in the room were enjoying seeing the two interacting wonderfully while Drago rolled his eyes in the background arms crossed.

" _You say your love is true_

 _and I hope it will be_."

She continued as Hiccup began following along in the song.

" _I'd be sure, if I knew_

 _that you loved me for me_."

He then decided guided her outside to walk in the yard and garden for more privacy to get to know each other.

 _Could I be the one you're seeking?_

 _Will I be the one you choose?_

 _Can you tell that my heart is speaking?_

 _My eyes will give you clues_.

As they were walking, Hiccup showed Astrid his inferno and she looked at the structure of it, all awed by it. And in return, she showed him her axe that she hid under her dress causing Hiccup to smile pleased.

 _What you see maybe be deceiving,_

 _truth lies underneath the skin_.

Hiccup picked a blue rose flower, called a blue pigment delphinine, from a bush that was on their path and gave it to Astrid.

 _Hope will blossom by believing_.

Astrid accepted it, smiling at Hiccup. He started telling her about how he meet his black horse, Toothless, after an accident and becoming his best friend. Toothless returned the favor saving his life despite losing his left leg as it match with the horse's metal leg. They had been close since then, especially after Hiccup became chief after his father's death.

 _ **The heart that lies within**_.

 _I'll be yours,_

 _together we shall always be as one,_

 _if you love me for me_.

Hiccup plays with Stormfly while Astrid watches. Drago watched them from the balcony of the castle with an eye roll once again glaring at the pair. They headed towards the stables where he introduced Toothless, his loyal horse to Astrid. At first Toothless and Astrid started off glaring at each other before they came to a silent agreement, leaving Hiccup confused but amused. They left again to walk and he gave his horse a treat to stop him from trying to nibble Astrid's 'hair'.

 _Who can say where we'll go (I'll be yours)_

 _who can promise what will be (Together we shall always)_

 _But I'll stay by your side (Be as one)_.

 **If you loved me for me.**

When the trail they were walking on came to an end, the two couple looked at each other's eyes by the hills of the garden.

" **If you love me for me**."

* * *

As the sun sets, the two were watching it set from the porch on the yard.

"Breathtaking," Hiccup commented looking at Astrid, unknown to her.

"The prettiest sunset I've ever seen," she sighed, before looking at Hiccup then looking away nervous when she noticed him looking at her and not the sunset.

"There is something about you," Hiccup commented, "your eyes, no pretenses. I like that. I uh, also wanted to give you these knives I made as a betrothal of our wedding."

He then got up, took her hand and kissed it as he put the two knives in her grasp. "Until tomorrow, milady." Hiccup then left, leaving Astrid by herself with Stormfly, who went to sit right next to her.

She looked at the knives and admired how light they were and incredibly sharp, while noticing two small jewels on the end of each knife. After admiring them, Astrid started feeling guilty.

"'Honest, no pretenses.' Oh Stormfly, Fishlegs and the princess are still missing. I've barley met the Chief today and I think I'm already falling for him," Astrid said distressed with the whole situation.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update for those waiting. Midterms are coming up in two weeks so I won't be able to update until then.**

 **So what do you think of Hiccup and Astrid interacting? Thanks for the reviews and following, and continue to do so to see what happens when Windshear finally arrives to the castle?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Midterms are over and I'm back! I decided to give an early update so let's see what we have missed in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

That night after a long travel through the village, Windshear had finally made it to the castle exhausted, only to be discovered by Drago.

"Hmm, why it's our missing little feline," Drago said as B. Wilder came from behind and caught Windshear by the neck as she started hissing and wailing, trying to get free.

"With an attitude. Oh yes, I never liked cats," Drago sneered before noticing the horn and a note on Windshear's collar. "The princess's horn, that's odd. 'Sir Savage's Forge of War.' "

He took a moment to think before coming up with a plan saying, "Maybe this will be the answer to this mystery."

* * *

At the village, Drago arrived on his horse outside of the forge and recognized Alvin outside before going to the store.

Not noticing behind him, Alvin quietly went to Drago's bag on the horse where he has been hearing meows from Windshear. As he opened the bag, Windshear came out with relieve.

"Thank you Alvin," Windshear thanked before realizing, "My mistress!" She cried, jumping out of the bag and running to the back with Drago following her when he noticed her running, not bothering to question how she got out.

Heather noticed the back door juggling, before Drago opened the door shocked to see Heather. "Drago, you found my horn. Good girl, Windshear." She told her cat, petting her while Windshear meowed to her after she climbed up the table.

"Princess," Drago smiled and heading to her, causing Windshear hiss at him.

"Windshear, what has gotten into you?" Heather asked shocked by her behavior.

Not wanting to waste his opportunity, "Come quick, you can tell me on the way to the castle, my lady," Drago quickly said before dragging her outside.

"First, let me-" Heather started.

"Na- No! No time," he quickly cutting her off before they left with Windshear running after them, worried about her mistress.

Not a moment later, the three workers came back with more rusty metals to work on, noticed the door open and the princess missing. "Lady Heather? Lady Heather?"

Outside, Drago took Heather to the cart attached to Alvin and driving away fast.

* * *

They soon arrived at the mines leaving Heather confused with what's going on, unknown of what is about to happen.

"What are we doing here?" she questioned.

"Taking a little side trip, Lady Heather," Drago replied, after replaying what had been happening the past few days Heather realized what's going on.

"You were the one behind this!" She shouted at him.

"Very clever," he sneered at her, "enough to fool the Chief, but not quite clever enough. Check Mate! I win." Drago grabbed her before pulling Heather inside the mines.

"Windshear!" Heather cried to her cat, causing Windshear to follow quickly. Alvin was left to himself outside trying to convince himself he's not worried and wondering what is going to happen after getting to know Windshear when he was taking her and Heather to the castle and to the village.

* * *

Heather was then tossed to the floor where Viggo and Ryker were.

"Nice to see you again, your ladyship. Watch your step," Ryker said laughing a little to Viggo.

"I don't understand, why would you do this?" Heather questioned.

"To be Chief," Ryker replied, before yelping as he was got hit by the head from Viggo.

"And how would you become Chief?" She asked turning to Drago, who was glaring at Ryker.

"Still underestimating me," Drago said turning his attention to Heather. "Isn't that just like a royal?"

"He was going to marry you," Viggo commented while pointing at her, making her gasp in shock, "but now he's got a new idea in mind."

"Your new friend that is currently taking your place, might be a good of use to me. She will be the perfect use of removing your brother from the throne with me taking his place while putting that pauper to death for 'murdering' the Chief," Drago said laughing, causing Heather gasp again afraid for her brother and her new friend. Drago and Viggo grabbed and took her to another room.

* * *

As she was tossed to another room without falling this time, she was shocked to find someone else who was already there tied up. "Fishlegs!"

"Heather?" she quickly came behind Fishlegs to untie him.

"How sad would they be, when they find that you died by a tragic accident," Drago said coming up to the door.

"They'll never give up looking for the princess. Not with Dagur's determination," Fishlegs retorted.

"Oh I think they will," Drago replied, "Once I show them this." Drago showed them Heather's horn before leaving the room laughing and locking the door behind him. "Ugh that's funny."

After being set free, Fishlegs went to the door and tried to open it. When it didn't work, he tried ramming into it. "It's no good."

"We have to stop him," Heather replied, before looking up when a noise of rumbling was heard from above.

* * *

Outside of the mines, Viggo and Ryker were digging at the entrance, with Drago shouting at them on the cart with Alvin looking. "Put a little muscle into it!" Alvin then couldn't deny that he is upset as he was now losing the only friend he had in a long time.

Then the mines started falling in, making Drago smile and turn to Alvin whipping at him to walk away. "Move it!"

"What's that?" Heather questioned as the mines shook around them.

With a sad expression on his face, Alvin reluctantly walked the cart away carrying Viggo and Ryker on the cart, as the mine collapse on itself trapping, Heather, Fishlegs and Windshear inside.

* * *

"Everything looks like it's in order. Thank you Ambassador Gobber!" Chief Dagur said as the Ambassador Gobber nodded to the Chief.

"The kingdoms will officially be joined together after the wedding tomorrow," Dagur said as he turn to Heather, "Are you ready, Heather?"

"Ready," She answered nervously before clearing her throat.

Hiccup then came up to her. "For my bride to be." He gives her a small black box.

Astrid opened it to find a shiny blue-green diamond ring, making her gasp and look up at Hiccup.

When it look like they were about to kiss, "Ahh, just who I was looking for!"

Everyone turned to see Drago heading straight for Astrid, "I'm so very sorry for interrupting, Chief Dagur and Chief Hiccup, but I can have a word with Lady _Heather_ for a moment?"

The way he said 'Heather' made Astrid realize that he knew what was going on, she had to agree so he can't expose her.

Reluctantly, Astrid nodded as she started walking to Drago, who offered his arm to her. He then dragged her off to another room, leaving everyone in the room confused while Chief Hiccup had noticed Astrid scared.

* * *

Drago shoved Astrid into a room and turning the lights on as well as locking the door.

"Alright _Lady Heather_ , ya know why we are here? Don't ya?" Drago smiled wickedly making Astrid slowly grab the two knives Hiccup gave her, she had hid behind her dress.

"What you want?" Astrid said not wanting to delay this any longer, at the background Stormfly had snuck in when she noticed her owner being taken away from the throne room.

"I know ya're stalling for Lady Heather, but its all fa not," Drago replied while beginning to walk around Astrid in a circle.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid questioned more nervous making sure not to let her expression is stern.

"Yar two buddies, the princess and that book-worm tutor are no more," Drago laughed as Astrid gasped not wanting to believe it.

"Then what do you want with me? Why haven't you exposed my secret yet?"

"Yer a good of use to me, keep up with this charade and ya'll be on yer way home. After aye take my rightful place as Chief," Drago told her.

"What?! No, I won't go through with this!" Astrid shouted.

"Well then, I'm gonna have ta call the guards, because there is an imposter here. Can ya guess who it is?" Drago sneered as he watched Astrid gasped when she realized that she's trapped.

With no other choice, she took her hands away from the daggers as she put her head down and nodded reluctantly. Drago laughed gleefully as his plan was going according to plan with Stormfly watching sadly from the window, since there was nothing she could do.

* * *

 **Uh oh, Astrid and Heather are in real trouble. Can they get out it time with some help? Will Hiccup figure out what's going on?**

 **Thank you guys for waiting, midterms are over and finals are soon coming but that's for another time. Thanks again for following and reviewing, and continue to do so to see what happens next with Astrid and Heather. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

" _Singing"_

"Something just doesn't add up," Hiccup said as they waited in the throne room for Astrid to finish the last minute preparations before the wedding tomorrow. He did not get a good feeling about leaving 'Heather' alone with Drago and something about that man was anything but good.

"I should say not, Chief Hiccup, but what can we do?" Ambassador Gobber commented to Hiccup having the same feeling, but mostly trusting his godson. After watching the boy growing up, he knew to trust Hiccup when something is up.

The doors opened again, to reveal Drago as he went up to Chief Dagur, "Forgive me, Chief, but Lady Heather had asked me to announce she will be going to bed early tonight."

"What? Why would she do that, we need to celebrate her big day," Dagur asked, wondering why his sister would request this.

"I believe she wants to rest before the wedding, my Chief. I want to advice we all should as well, since tomorrow is the big day for both kingdoms," Drago answered with a casual shrug.

"Well, we might as well take that advice and turn in early too. Goodnight everyone," Dagur said as he got up and left.

As everybody else turn to leave, Hiccup couldn't help but look back at the door hoping Lady Heather would come out.

* * *

At Lady Heather's room, Astrid was shoved into the bedroom with the door locked, upset she sat on the bed with Stormfly trying to cheer her up, singing softly from what Fishlegs told her.

" _Do a pile and never fall._

 _Don't ever stray from protocol._

 _Off through the day, there's just one way you must behave."_

As she singed, she looked out the window to the night sky.

" _Do keep a grip and never crack._

 _Stiff up your lip- stiff up your lip_ "

She broke of starting to cry a bit with what little dignity she has left.

On the other side of the castle, Drago smugly went into his room and looked at himself in the mirror, smiling for tomorrow. "Everything is going according to plan," he couldn't help but laugh as he looked at a picture of Dagur that was filled with knives stabbed into it.

" _Well your good luck has departed._

 _And your people soon will starve."_

He mocked as he started singing.

" _Say good bye to your crown cheese von dues,_

 _but don't worry I'm so good-hearted_

 _In your place I will come,_

 _To see your pain so how could I refuse?"_

As he sang, he went to a wardrobe and opened it to see potions and tubes. He brought out a few thing and started mixing things together as they made a poof when mixed.

" _But to give me some instil,_

 _I will have what I require_

 _And it's something you'll never again use._ "

He looked at the picture again as he stared at the crown on top of Dagur's head.

" _And it's nothing that inventive,_

 _It's the one thing that I will have._

 _This simple crown, yes how could I refuse?_ "

Drago then finished mixing and looked at the poison he had made as it gave a soft glow.

" _Oh don't let your spirits fall_

 _For that pauper and king will be gone._

 _And I have the perfect knife,_

 _So prepare the traitor chop axe."_

He then went to another wardrobe to grab an executioner axe for Astrid after he frames her.

" _And come with me to the altar_

 _So I can kill all of you as I planned._

 _Yes I'm ready for how could I refuse?_

 _How can I refuse!?"_

He then dropped himself to the bed laughing, ready to kill Chief Dagur, Chief Hiccup and Astrid the next day.

* * *

The next morning, Stormfly jumped out of the room to the balcony to the gate in front of the castle outside stretching while meowing a bit. Before she turned to the castle where her friend was, sleeping on the bed at peace for a while, until she heard a noise heading towards her. Stormfly turned to see a black old horse with a cart attached behind it walking towards her asking, "Are you Stormfly, Windshear's friend?"

"Yes I am," she replied.

"She needs help and so does the princess," he told her urgently.

"What?" Stormfly asked shocked before looking back at the castle then turning back to the horse, "Show me quick." They then headed out.

~0~

At the mines, both Fishlegs and Heather, who started using her axe that she had hidden, were digging into the mines trying to find a way out as Windshear watched, until a rock jumped on Windshear's tail making her cry out in pain.

Heather stopped looking a bit dirty from the work to see Windshear hurt, she went to her while giving her a pat. "I'm sorry Windshear." Heather then noticed the rock that hit Windshear was cracked and opened it to find purple crystals inside.

Fishlegs then groaned in frustration after a few minutes passed, "It's hopeless," he said as he gave up and sat down. "I'm sorry Heather."

"Do you know why, I didn't want to marry the Chief?" Heather asked as she sat down next to him with the rock in her hands.

"You weren't ready," he answered, wondering why she was asking.

"No! I was in love with somebody else. My best friend," she answered looking to Fishlegs as he turned to her as well. "The man who has taught me so much and never treated me wrong."

Realization came to Fishleg's face, blushing a little before he said, "But I'm not a Chief. I can't give you what he can."

"I think you're like this," she told him, showing the rock closed.

"A rock?" he said confused.

Laughing, "On assuming on the outside, but a treasure within," she responded opening the rock to show him the crystals.

Smiling at each other, they both hugged each other.

"We'll get out of this somehow, I promise," he told her.

"I know we will, but we have to hurry or else Astrid and Dagur will no longer be with us."

* * *

"Don't tell me they are in there," Stormfly said as she and Alvin arrived to the collapsed mines.

"Alright, then I won't say anything," he responded.

Stormfly then jumped down from Alvin and started sniffing, "Oh I'm getting. Yes! I'm getting," She said as she circled around while sniffing.

"Dizzy?" Alvin questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"No, a scent," she responded as she caught a scent, looking up, "There is another way in."

At the palace the next morning, the wedding of Chief Hiccup and 'Lady Heather' are getting ready and being held outside of the castle by the gardens.

As Astrid was tended for, Drago came up saying, "Remember our deal, spill a word and ye're gone," he commented while looking at the mirror wearing a silver and white suit before walking away as Astrid looked down depressed before covering it with a fake smile as Dagur came up to her to congratulate her big day.

* * *

 **So, so sorry for updating so late again after a whole month. Midterms might be over, but that doesn't stop projects, tests, and computer breaking down from getting in the way. I will update again as soon as I can.**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying the story and Thank you for the reviews and following. Can Stormfly get Heather, Windshear and Fishlegs out? And will Astrid give up so quickly or strike back? Thank you for the reviews and following. Find out what happens if you haven't followed yet and leave reviews. Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Back at the mines, Heather and Fishlegs continued working on hitting the rocks, hoping to find a way out and stop the wedding/assassination. Until when Fishlegs hit one of the boulders, water started pouring out inside the room, surprising everyone as they backed up seeing as their situation is now getting worse by the minute.

Just outside of the mines though, Stormfly continued sniffing around the area with Alvin following. "Hey, I found it! It's right here!" She shouted as she hadn't bother to pause to look at the horse and right away started digging as she meowed and squawked a little. It caused Alvin move his head up to get away from the dirt, until a sound of rubble was heard and saw a deep hole formed in the ground.

"What do you think of this?" she asked Alvin looking at the hole.

"That's an amazing hole you made," he said sarcastically twitching his tail impatiently, not seeing the point of the hole since neither can climb in it.

Whether she heard the sarcasm or not, she didn't show. Stormfly pointing to the hole, as she explained what the plan is. "Thanks, but I meant look. I bet I can get to Windshear and the princess this way."

~0~

Astrid was left alone in Heather's room ready for the wedding in her wedding gown, but she knew she couldn't go through with the plot and she refused to believe Heather or Fishlegs were dead. She might have known them for a short amount of time, but Astrid knew that they were too stubborn to be killed so easily. Just as were the Vikings before them, stubbornness is in their DNA.

Astrid went to her clothes to find the two dagger Hiccup gave her and hid one of them on her gown as she left the other one out.

She headed out the door to stop Drago's scheme before the wedding can start. Looking at the hallway both ways, seeing it all empty since every maid, servant, and anybody else available is busy with the wedding and started walking away quickly.

And all too soon though, she ran into someone she did not expect to see, but hopefully someone who can help her stop Drago, if chosen to believe her.

~0~

"You are going down there? You're nuts," Alvin questioned shocked looking down at the hole, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Why not? A cat always lands on their feet, even the one that squawks," she said as she jumped all the way down crashing into the room where Heather, Fishlegs, and Windshear were.

"Astrid's cat?" Heather questioned looking at Fishlegs when she recognized Stormfly. Upon seeing Stormfly, Windshear quickly ran up to her to make sure she's okay since she had the same experience, only Stormfly came out clean and thankfully unharmed.

Fishlegs looked up where Stormfly had fallen in, "It's an old mine shaft," he said, seeing a chance for them to get out.

"Hello! Anybody up there!?" Heather shouted, she was reminded of their situation and turned looking at the water that's still pouring from the rocks getting an idea that would change it to their advantage.

"Water! Here, help me," she told Fishlegs as she grabbed a rock and pulled it away resulting more water coming out. Fishlegs hit the rocks a couple of more times and more water came out, making it look like a waterfall pouring out of the walls. "Beautiful." Heather said.

Both of the cats looked at each other unsure about the idea of water as a good thing before they looked back to the water.

~0~

Astrid looked everywhere to make sure neither of Drago's goons or Drago himself are there, before heading to Drago's office. She picked at the door unlocking it, she got inside and started looking for what Drago has in mind for both her and both of the Chiefs.

Astrid saw the poison inside a bottle and grabbed it. She then noticed some papers lying around the bottle and saw it was the plan Drago had for the wedding. "Why did he leave this lying around? Idiot," she muttered, but couldn't be more grateful for the idiot's mistake so she can plan on how to stop it. The wedding bell then rang outside the palace, signaling the wedding is going to start soon.

Astrid turned to run from the room. Unfortunately as she did she ran straight to Viggo, who grabbed a hold of her.

"No! Let me go! You can't do this!" She shouted, trying to break free of her captor and hoped someone could hear them.

"Oh I think we can and if ye don't want anyone to know yer posing as the princess ya'll be taken away to be executed," Drago sneered, "And I'll be taking that, thank you." He grabbed the bottle Astrid had harshly and ordered Viggo to take her to outside where the wedding was set.

~0~

At the mines, Fishlegs grabbed a barrel that was inside the room and emptied it out as Heather grabbed both Windshear and Stormfly. When he was finished, she put both cats inside and with Fishleg's help, she got inside as he followed after her, just missing the water as it began to fill the room and rising.

After twenty minutes past, the cats dared to look out at the water from the barrel they were inside in as the water continued increasing, carrying them to the top.

~0~

Outside the palace, the wedding had begun with Hiccup walking down the aisle with Drago and B. Wilder following behind proudly. And Viggo and Ryker were already by the priest's right side.

"Looking good, Sir Ryker," Viggo told his brother.

"Looking good, Sir Viggo," Ryker chuckled before both looking at Drago nodding at him as he took his place in front of them as Chief Hiccup's best man.

Hiccup look back to see 'Lady Heather' walking up the isle with Chief Dagur guiding her there and stood beside her at the alter facing the priest.

"You look gorgeous," Hiccup breathed out.

Astrid couldn't help but smile at Hiccup, before looking back down again as she could feel Drago's gaze at her. Daring her to say something.

Hiccup sighed, 'Something's not right, I just know it!' before putting on a smile and faced the priest so he can begin.

* * *

 **Hi, I'm back and alive after surviving finals in college! Sorry for those who had been waiting, now that I'm on break, I'll update again real soon. Thanks again for following and reviewing! Continue to do so, to find out if Heather and Fishlegs will arrive on time or will Drago get away with his plot?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Wedding Time! It once a story, now its theater! Let the drama unfold!**

* * *

"Do you, Chief Hiccup, take this woman to be your wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Hiccup answered. He knew things are not okay around Astrid as she looked stressed, he just hope it won't be too late.

The priest turned to Astrid, "And do you, your highness, take this man to be your husband?" he asked as Drago started to shinned his metal arm all cocky.

"I- I-," Astrid started uneasy to say the words making Drago look at her angry, urging her to say it, "I- uh I-." She took a deep breath, "I do-."

"Wait! Wait!" A familiar voice cried out, causing everyone gasp as they turned around to see another Heather in the middle of the isle between the crowds.

"Stop the wedding. You don't have to do this anymore, Astrid," Heather said.

"Heather?" Dagur and Astrid gasped, Dagur confused while Astrid hopping this is Heather so she can beat the pulp out of Drago.

"But that's not possible, how is there two Heathers?" Dagur questioned while looking at Astrid and Heather skeptically.

"Because she's a fake!" Drago shouted as he went to grab Astrid only for Hiccup to get in his way.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He warned. The audience gasped again as they turned their attention towards them.

"Brother listen to me, yes it's true the one next to you is no royal or me. I'm the real princess, yo-," Heather started before she got interrupted.

"How do we even know yer the real Heather?" Drago questioned making Dagur look at Heather for an answer.

"Is this enough prove for you, Drago?" she asked as she brought down her shoulder strap down to reveal her birth mark.

"Oh it is you," Dagur shouted happily and ran to hug her.

"The real Heather?"

"She's came back."

Fishlegs came up at the beginning of the isle, happy to see the two royal siblings together once again.

"But what's going on, why did you disappear in the first place? I thought-," he questioned before Heather cut him off.

"What he wanted you to think," Heather pointed to Drago, making him growl before taking off to escape.

"Guards! Arrest HIM!" Dagur shouted as he fixed his spectacles, with anger and rage in his eyes.

Drago then jumped on Alvin, forcing him to race off making an escape.

"He can't get away," Astrid said as she tossed aside her bouquet and took of her wig, revealing her blonde hair and showing her blue eyes.

"He won't get away," Hiccup responded, taking a moment to gape at her gorgeous blonde hair before he quickly got on Toothless, who was beginning to stand impatiently, while Fishlegs got on Meatlug. Both men looked at each other in acknowledgement before taking off after Drago.

Viggo and Ryker gave out a small shriek and then started running as well, trying to make an escape. Ryker was running before a double axe appeared pinning him to the wall next to him knocking him out from the force of hitting the wall, leaving him hanging at the wall. "Nice to see you again," Heather smiled with twinkle in her eye.

As Viggo tried to run away, he was tripped before knocking out as well when an axe hit his head. "Going somewhere?" Astrid asked with a smirk on her face.

B. Wilder quietly tried to walk away from the situation before being confronted by two female felines.

"Not so fast fluffy," Stormfly taunted.

"Humph, now you have nowhere to go," Windshear huffed.

"Yeah, nowhere to go," B. Wilder said calmly, "but through you." He then started barking, running towards them before they suddenly moved aside making B. Wilder bit on a pole that was behind the cats knocking it down with him along with it. After he let go, he felt dizzy before he noticed a silver tooth stuck on the pole.

"My tooth?! Ohh! My beautiful tooth! Ahh!" B. Wilder cried out whimpering, while the two cats looked at each other nodding in their victory.

~0~

"Faster ya old hag!" Drago shouted at Alvin, whipping him as he saw both men coming after him catching up with Hiccup in the lead.

"I see steels ya hag, move it," he shouted again whipping and putting it in front of Alvin to scare him, only for it to back fire. Alvin saw the whip at his face and grabbed a hold of it, getting sick of his attitude through all the time he was with him and came to a halt.

"What are ya doing?" Drago questioned before yelping as Alvin bucked making Drago fall and hanging on by the side. The old horse then turned around and started running back to the castle at full speed.

"Turn around!" Drago commanded as he tried to hang on with his one arm, passing by Hiccup and Fishlegs as they slowed down and looked back at them.

"Stop, you mindless beast! I said stop," Drago shouted before Alvin bucked again neighing loudly shoving Drago off and crashing to the table that contain the food, causing his metal arm to fall off with the food making it slippery. As well as the bottle containing the poison and the axe meant for Astrid slipped off from his pocket and inside his coat.

"I like your style, Alvin," Windshear complimented as she and Stormfly jumped to the black horse's back.

"All in good work," Alvin said putting his head up with pride. Everyone started cheering when the bad guys were caught and were now being taken away.

While Drago collapse on the table, Viggo and Ryker who regained consciousness were taken away as two more guards came to take Drago away as well.

Astrid and Heather both looked at each other and smiled as they fist bumped.

~0~

"Drago played me for a fool," Dagur said to Heather outside at the balcony garden. "I'm so sorry, sis. To think what could have happen-" Dagur cut himself off and hugged Heather again.

"But it didn't happen, because of Astrid and the man I love, Fishlegs," Heather told him.

"Fishlegs?" Dagur said shocked.

"He's kind, smart, generous, and an amazing friend," Heather looked down for a moment before grabbing Dagur's hands. "Dagur, it's Fishlegs who I want to marry."

"I want you to be happy," Dagur said, "but it's our duty to tend to our people first."

"I can do that," Heather reasoned, her eyes shining bright, "there is something I found really interesting in the mines."

~0~

"There is nothing I can say, to convince you to say," Hiccup asked as Astrid got ready to leave with Stormfly on top of the horse.

"Hiccup I-," She paused first before continuing, "All my life I've dreamed of being free. Now my debts been paid, thanks to Heather."

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"Everywhere. I want to show off my moves and see the world," Astrid said looking out while she climbed on the horse with Hiccup helping her.

"Then," Hiccup started, "I hope you'll take this with you." He took out the ring from earlier before Astrid got dragged away from Dago and showed it to her.

"I couldn't, not after lying to you for so long," Astrid said sadly looking away, still feeling guilty about it.

Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand anyway and put the ring on her finger. "It was meant for you." She looked at the ring in her hand liking how it looked on her hand.

"No promises," Astrid smiled as she punched him in the arm despite being on top of the horse before grabbing the reins.

"I'll take my chances to getting used to it," Hiccup smiled as he rubbed his now bruised arm.

Astrid grinned as she whipped the reins making the horse run, while she turned waving good bye.

* * *

 **Yeah! Everything went okay! Sorry for getting you a late Christmas and New Year's gift! Though this is the second to last Chapter of this story. Thank you for following and reviewing, until next time to see the epilogue.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 / Epilogue**

 **Narrator** , _"Singing",_ Normal

* * *

 **Lady Heather was right about the mines. She had discovered it was filled with geos and under her direction the beautiful crystals created a new industry. The kingdom was saved.**

The shop that had closed before was reopened and the family was making business once again.

 **As for Sir Savage, without the good word from the castle, he went out of business.**

Sir Savage sneered at the three workers who were beaming at him with arms crossed. He grabbed his two suitcases then left with his head high as the three watched him go off, with the twins grinning more widely since they left a 'small' surprise in Sir Savage's suitcase, who high-fived together after hearing Savage's shout of surprise and pain.

Astrid was at a competition called "Thawfest Festival" that gives anyone a chance to compete, showing her skills winning first place with everyone cheering after she defeated the all the buffy men.

 **After months of traveling, Astrid realized that there is one place she wanted to show her skills more than anywhere else.**

Astrid smiled widely as she was being applaud and waving at them in gratitude for their support, two small girls came up to her asking for her autograph. She enjoyed the attention, except after she signed the girls' paper, she looked at the ring in her hand.

 **Sometimes being free is not to go, but to stay.**

~0~

" _And you're always free to begin again._

 _And you're always free to believe_."

Astrid was walking through the garden with her cinnamon horse that almost looks white looking for someone then spotted Hiccup with Toothless, who nudged at him after seeing Astrid and a gorgeous mare.

" _When you find the place_

 _That your heart belongs._

 _You'll never leave_."

Hiccup noticed her as well and they both walked up to each other smiling like crazy, not noticing Toothless as the black horse tries to make a good impression on her only to look foolish.

~0~

" _You and I will always be,_

 _Celebrating life together._

 _I know I have found a friend forever more._

 _Love is like a melody_."

Since Heather was busy with making the geos into a new industry while Astrid was traveling, she didn't have time to prepare her wedding with Fishlegs that gave her and Astrid the opportunity to get married at the same time. This time with the four of them planning it, they were able to get ready to marry within three weeks.

As Astrid and Heather are preparing for their double wedding, in their dress fitting the servant from before came up to them started saying the things needed to be done again in a panic. Except everybody ignored him.

" _One that I will always treasure,_

 _Courage is the key that opens every door_."

Fishlegs and Hiccup are at the altar with the Priest in between, their entire attention are on Heather and Astrid walking up the isle with two girls in front of them.

" _Though you may not know_

 _Where your gifts may lead_

 _And it may not show at the start_."

The two young girls looked at each other with excitement before looking back at soon to married couples.

" _When you live your dreams,_

 _You'll find destiny is written in your heart_."

Heather and Fishlegs looked at each other with love in their eyes before looking at Astrid and Hiccup who were looking at them then looked at each other with the same love in their eyes. Then turned to the crowd after being married as they cheered the newly married couples.

~0~

 **And for Stormfly and Windshear, they soon found themselves mates of two males who proved themselves to them and looks at them with love in their eyes and soon had kittens.**

Stormfly and Windshear looked at each other happy as they watched their mates playing with their kittens. When one of Stormfly's kittens suddenly started squawking making both Stormfly and her mate look at them proudly while Windshear and her mate laughed as their kittens complained why they couldn't do the same.

" _Though you may not know_

 _Where your gifts may lead_

 _And it may not show at the start_."

Alvin smiled at the female horse that he was paired with as they were attached to the carriage carrying Astrid and Hiccup, who's driving, in the front and Heather and Fishlegs in the back waving goodbye to everyone.

The twins and Snotlout were at the crowd waving good-bye as well.

" _When you live your dream,_

 _You'll find destiny is written in your heart."_

The carriage then started being driven away with everyone waving good-bye.

* * *

 **The END**

 **This is now the end of this story! Thank you for following this story all the way. Just to let you know, I have another story updated called "Legend of the Heart of Dragons" so if you guys can check it out if you want. Bye!**


End file.
